To save your life, I'd have to end it
by jetholiday16
Summary: Reagan, the rich girl in town accidently, well not accidently gets herself targeted by the towns gang, now her lifes on the line... Can a suspicious group of strangers... Save her?
1. Drabulous walk to school

**Reagan- I brush my coppery curls with a brush, and wince as I yank free a snarl. My name is Reagan West, the first and only daughter of Patricia and Carlton West. Being the only daughter, it means I get a lot more attention and material items then other kids. I also live in a pretty large home. Kids think I'm spoiled, but who the hell cares what they think? Oh that's right, me… **

**I dress in a loose grey tee shirt, black loose capris and an oversized sweatshirt. Guess what color? If you said grey you are correct! You think, being rich I'd want to wear expensive clothing? No, that's being stereotypical. I prefer to stay in my drabulous greys, whites and blacks. They bring out the only real color to me… The color to me, would be my red hair and green eyes. I know, I know. Typical Irish features, but oh well right? To top it all off, I'm short Like I'm 5'1 when I wear heels. I'm often either mistaken for a eleven year old girl, or when I wear my hood up and my head down, a homeless boy. Cute right? **

"**Reagan, sweetheart time for breakfast"! My mom calls as I'm just finishing pulling my sweatshirt over my head. One minute! I call sweetly. I lift up the bottom of my shirt and sweatshirt, revealing my flat tummy. I'm hungry, but I don't want to eat. I'll just throw it up later… **

**That last remark must have made you think, hey wait just one minute! Throw it up? Yeah I'm bulimic? Got a problem with that? I don't really, I like throwing up. It gives me a sense of control. I can control whether or not I digest what I put in my mouth. Sounds sick right? I really don't care, if I even told my diary, everybody and their mother would know. My secrets if I confess to even an intimate object, everyone just knows. I really honestly don't know. So anyways I walk downstairs, my mom has breakfast all set out. I'm about to break her heart by doing this. Mom, I'm not that hungry. I'll skip breakfast. My mother's back stiffens. She turns and faces me, her eyes full of concern. She rests her hand on my forehead. "Do you feel alright sweetie? You haven't eaten a square meal in three days, you're paler, and you've lost weight"… She says in a motherly tone. I plaster a fake smile and kiss her cheek. Mom I'm fine. Now I have to go to school. She nods, I run down the main hall, scooping up my back pack that's on the floor and sticking my ear buds of my IPod in my ears. I yank up my hood to cover my face, slip on a pair of black and white skate shoes and leave. **

**My walk to school can always be defined as something along the lines of God awful. I first have to get past the Black Bullets. My towns gang… They just love to pick on me. I know they don't know I'm a girl, but Jesus Christ they could at least check before the brutal attacks. I pass their alley. "Oh look who it is, our little friend"! They sneer. I turn and face them, well kind of. I keep my head bent down. You know, just shut the hell up you posers! I snap. Oh maybe I went just a little too far. "Ah so the little boy wants to talk to us like that? Alright, Ronnie, Lorenzo get him"! I try to run but my short legs betray me. The grab me from behind the whole time I'm kicking and screaming. No one pays attention…**

**Ronnie and Lorenzo hold me from behind. "This little disrespectful scumbag, don't weigh nothing"! Ronnie I presume says. Kaleb, the leader walks up to me. "I think it's time to see our little boys face, isn't that right, boys"? Kaleb sneers. I swallow and look down. Kaleb grabs my hood and almost rips it off he throws it back so fast. I swallow nervously as the Black Bullets go silent. "It-It-**

**It's a chick"! Someone says. Kaleb cups my chin and brings it up to his direction. "No wonder she doesn't weigh anything, she's a little girl"! Kaleb says. I jerk my chin away with ferocity. I'm sixteen you moron! I snarl. Kaleb quits grinning, and raises his hand. I don't flinch as he brings it to my cheek, instead I joker smile and laugh. "This chicks freaking me out, Kaleb"! Lorenzo says, his grip on my arm so ever loosens. Kaleb leans down to my level. "You say you're sixteen and a girl"? Kaleb says. I mix a snot wad up and spit it at him. If I'm going down, might as well have fun with it. Kaleb wipes his cheek. He reaches in his back pocket, for a pocket knife I presume? I cock my head, my curls fall with me. C'mon Kaleb! I dare you! Stab me. Kill me, end my miserable life! I say this while laughing. I really am pathetic, aren't I? **

**Kaleb- This girl… She's crazy. There's no fear in her eyes. Her dark green dare me eyes that have gold and brown flecks in them… I reach in my pocket. "A pocket knife I presume"? She tilts her head and her eyes flash with danger and hatred. ". C'mon Kaleb! I dare you! Stab me. Kill me, end my miserable life"! She's taunting me; she's testing, teasing me to see if I'll kill her. My fingers curl around the handle of my knife. Am I really going to kill this beautiful girl? I wonder to myself. I draw it out slowly, her eyes focus on the glint of the metal from the early morning sunlight. I bounce the blade in the palm of my hand. Perhaps were all crazy my beauty, I'm eighteen years old and I've killed more people then you have freckles on your nose, my rose. **

**The girls unwavering gaze darkens. "I have exactly three freckles, so I'm guessing you have killed more than that. I also say quit calling me your beauty, or your rose! I'm nobodies anything got it pal"? The girl snaps. Again with the no fear, it both attracts me and alarms me. I lean forward to her, the tips of our noses touch. I like this strength you have, tell me your name, sweet flower. I ask in my silky smooth voice. The girl juts out her chin. "Never"! I look her over and see a gold chain around her neck. I use my blade to lift it out of her shirt. She stiffens a little bit, other than that she holds her ground. On the charm written in cursive is Reagan. I look at her and smile. Boys, we got ourselves a celebrity here. I'd like to introduce you to, the lovely Reagan West. **

**She tilts her face to the sky like she's proud to be a West. I've decided I like this girl. I touch her face with my fingertips. She turns her icy green eyes to me. "I swear to God, if you stick your grubby fingers by my mouth, I'll bite them off"! I smile and take my hand from her face. Boys, let her go. It's not fair, she's so small and she wouldn't hurt us. **

**Reagan- Ronnie and Lorenzo let me go. The moment they do, I turn on my heel in their direction. They're at least two or three feet taller than I am. I don't care though. I stomp their toes as hard as I can with my foot, then I turn to Kaleb. He smirks at me. I step towards him, anger builds up in my chest. I take a swing and nail him hard in the side of the face. **

**Instead of the teasing flirty look he's been giving me, he looks mad as hell. "Did you just him me"? He snarls. I look at him. "You dared me to kill you? Well I accept your challenge. I'll kill you in a classy way. When you least expect it. My little Rae-gun, now on you goes. Head to school and learn. Just wait to die, wait to die"… **

**Damon- I watch her from above. I wish I could leap down and take her away from those undeserving humans. Her strength burns like an everlasting flame. I shut my eyes as he threatens my Reagan's life… She doesn't say anything. Though she trembles in either fear or rage… I sank back into the shadows with dark, angst and hatred for the humans holding her. **

**Reagan- When I get home from school, I instantly go up the several flights of rounded stairs in the middle of the house. My hand trails along the rich wood of the railing. After the last of the stairs, my bedroom door is visible. I walk inside, though something seems off. The air seems sinister, and there's a strangely odd scent lurking in the air. I brush it off and walk into my bedroom. **

**Mom and Dad are at dinner, so I'll have the house to myself to like elven. I stand in the hot water of my shower and tilt my head back into the hot streaming water and try to wash the chills and fears I have, down the drain. Would the Black Bullets really come for me? I mean it was no secret where I lived… Though was Kaleb really that cold hearted? I laughed out loud to myself. Of course he was! He's the leader of a gang! He had spilled enough blood to make a moat! **


	2. Would they really kill me?

**I can't be afraid though… No matter how scary it is, living in my giant house all alone. I shudder to myself. That's something I prohibit myself to think about though. If I do, I'll start hearing things. I rinse the last of my lavender soap off my body and step out of the shower. I slide on my lavender terry cloth robe. **

**I sat in my bedroom with Paramore's my heart softly playing in the background. I sit on the vanity chair and brush out my damp curls. Since my hair is wet, it's a dark red. Maybe when it dries, I'll straighten it. Maybe tomorrow, I'll dress like a girl, and eat. I won't walk to school though; I'll have Edmund drive me… I'm not risking anything. **

**I lay in bed, with much straighter softer and silkier hair. I'm wearing a red oversized tee-shirt and zebra flannel pants. It's not like anyone else is going to see me so I don't care. I feel warm, full of food, and sleepy… I pull the blankets to my chin and roll over. I cast the Black Bullets far from my mind, and curl up to sleep…**

**I wake up coughing and choking. What the? The air is thick with smoke and I smell something burning. I pull the neck over my face, and throw open my bedroom door. Orange and yellow flames burst from behind the door and lick towards my room. I hear howling and yelling outside. I hurry over to my window and force it open. I'm several flights from the ground and there are no nearby trees. I lean out and breathe in clear air. Help! I call. I look down and catch a glimpse of Kaleb. He almost looks rueful. I duck back inside and frantically throw myself to the floor gasping for air. I realize, there is no hope. I realize, I'm going to die… **


	3. Balding hospital

**I bury my face in the carpet, hoping there is just a little bit more oxygen in the fibers of the carpet. From outside, I hear fire engines wailing. They… They're too far… Poor mom and dad… They lose their home and their daughter…. As if on cue, I hear screaming. Horrid screaming can be heard over the cackling flames. "Reagan"! I hear my mom's voice call. I weakly lift my face up. Mother! I call out; I choke on the smoke as it crawls in tendrils down my throat. My parents, they came home early. They, they're going to die with me, and it's my entire fault…**

**The flames eat the door and enter my bedroom. I lay helplessly on my side as the indescribably hot flames inch closer and closer to me. The first lick of flames bats my arm with a whip from its fiery tongue. It hurts so badly, to think, soon I will be entirely consumed… **

**The flames roar like a wall around me, I can't breathe and all hope is lost. I close my eyes. The infernal blaze burns away my hair. The pain is too much to bare. I squeeze my eyes shut even tighter and embrace death with open arms. **

**Damon- I run through the blaze to her bedroom. I know where it is now; I was here while she was at school. I race up the steps to her room, and erupt through her bedroom doorframe. There she lay, among the flames. I go at the barrier and take her into my arms. The hairs on her head, her eye brows and eyelashes have all been burned away. **

**Reagan is unconscious in my arms, which is good. She can't see me, not yet. I speed outside, and lay her in the grass. I kiss her ash stricken cheek and run away. I watch the last of her home burn to the ground. Smoke drifts far into the sky. I could have saved her parents… Though, I guess I didn't want to. I want Reagan for myself and myself only. **

**Reagan- I cough and open my eyes. I don't feel any pain. Am I dead, or was it just a dream? I look around, my house lies in ashy ruins, and I'm lying in the grass. My hair, its gone Firemen and paramedics run at me and then into the house. Paramedics surround me, and try to put an oxygen mask. I push it away, and look at my house. Mom, Dad, where are you? I call out. The paramedic's faces fall, and I feel my eyes water with tears… **


	4. Why are all these people in my room!

**I stare blankly at the wall. My skin has been horribly burned and I have lost all my hair. I have lost everything and the only two people who truly loved me, are lying in the ruins of my beautiful home, in ash. That's all they are now, is ash…**

**Damon- I lead the group to Reagan's hospital room. It only took a couple of silver eye flashes and a few mind control tricks and here we stand, in front of her room. I smirk and barely flick the door knob with my finger and it unlocks. She looks up, stares straight at me, and then shuts her eyes. Tears squeeze out of her hairless eyelashes. Savannah, the cruel and fathomless leader snorts and tosses her hair. "So what, you lost your parents and your hair. Boo hoo" She says while tossing her night black hair. I shove her, and look steadily at Reagan. She wipes her eyes with her fist and her eyelids fly open. **

"**Just whom do you think you are? You waltz in my room. After I lose everything I once had, and call me a wuss? How dare you"! She snarls. I smirk, again with her fearlessness. Reagan swings her legs over the bed and walks towards us. She winces at the burns on the bottom of her feet. Still she marches over to us; her green eyes have more flame then the fire that she was in…**

**Kaleb- I click my lighter and watch the flame dance. I take a cigarette out of my pocket and light it. I take a long drag and guilt churns in my gut. Reagan and her family are dead now. An ambulance roars past my alley, and head in the direction. "To late now, huh Kaleb"? The rat of my group, John says. I shove him. Shut up alright! I snarl. For some reason, I feel so awful... I killed the Wests**

**To think, I'll never see her again. I'll never watch her eyes flash… What have I done? I throw my cigarette to the ground and stalk away. I walk to my crappy apartment and walk up stairs. It smells God awful in here, the lights are sickening yellow and the walls are a nauseating shade of green. Trash litters the ground beneath my feet as I finally make my way to my apartment…**

**I lay in my nasty bed. The sheets are stained and smell awful. I try to sleep but the replay of the look that Reagan gave me when she threw opens her window frame, and leaned out to me. That look of pure horror and realization she was going to die… The guilt that came from that was something I had never experienced… In my entire life of being the Black Bullets leader, I have never felt guilty for killing someone…**

**Perry- I walk up the steps to Reagan's hospital room. We go to school together, and I feel awful for what happened. She was always so quiet, yet proud and strong. I guess that's what fueled my obsession with her… I reach for the door handle, and see her standing in front of a group of extremely good looking people. The ghost of her fiery hair swirls around her like an invisible strength. I can smell it on her. I am a werewolf of the night world, and I plan to take Reagan as my mate… **

**I stare at her, through the group. I sniff the air and cringe. I smell vampire scum! I push through. She stares at me in all her bald glory. "Go away! I don't want to see any of you"! She snarls at everyone. She limps back to the bed and picks up her nurse pager type thing and presses the button repeatedly. A nurse in Mickey mouse scrubs walks in. "How can I help you miss"? She asks Reagan. Reagan points at us. "I don't know any of them! I want them out"! The nurse turns to us. "Alright kids, I know you all want to meet Reagan but you kind of need to leave". She says it with a tone of motherly authority. I turn and leave. Reagan does to know me… The vampires leave with me. I hear Reagan in the other room hissing and snarling at the nurse….**


	5. kitty doctor?

**Reagan-I'm drugged up on my pain medication… I can't believe it… Those people, they seemed wrong… Even Perry from school, he felt wrong… I can't put my finger on it. Now that the pain is dulled I can think clearer. This is funny because pain medication usually dulls the capability to think. Though now I am. My mind buzzes and whirs with thoughts and frustrations. **

**Revenge is a word that is cleanly soaked in my brain. I will burn Kaleb in eternal flame like he did my family… I want his blood spilled, and it to be me doing it. I'm going to kill him so dead… Mind feels so foggy… I guess my medicines starting to kick in, and I lay against the pillow with my bald head. I shut my eyes and let the grey of my medicine overwhelm me. **

**Kaleb- I stand in the rusty shower. I turn on the water and it spits out slowly. I splash my face with the cold water to wake myself up. I didn't sleep at all last night. I have purple smudges beneath my eyes to prove it. I stand in the shower f or an additional twenty minutes. This is going to be hell on my water bill, but I don't care. I need to wash the smell of smoke and ash from my hair, my mind, and my heart…**

**Reagan- I wake up, with the late sun streaming in my face. It's warm, and feels like a memory I had with my parents when we went camping in a log cabin many years ago. The scent of lasagna lurks in the air, reminding my stomach that it needs to be filled. I sit up and stretch. I'm probably over-enjoying how good it feels for my back muscles and spine to pop, but oh well. How long did mom let me nap for? The question at first puzzles me, and then it dawns upon me. The slight chilling breeze against my scalp is the icy sting of realization despite the warm sun rays. The correct question is, how long did the hospital let me sleep for? I mumble to myself. "Oh, about three or four hours, give or take. You were really our cold Ms. West". A voice says, I scream as a strange man peels from the shadowy corner of my room. **

"**Easy, Easy Ms. West, I'm a doctor"! I quit screaming and tilt my head in my studying position. Had I had any hair, it would have fallen directly over my eyes so it could not be told whether I was angered, baffled, sadden, bored or happy. Now though, I was bald as an old fart in a senior home. Wait, I'm being stereotypical. Some old farts have hair or toupees. The so called 'doctor' sees the air quotes around doctor showing I'm suspicious about this young man. He smiles boyishly at me, though something in his eyes shows boredom and frustration. Odd… "Sorry to interrupt your thoughts Ms. West, but I must say I really am a doctor. My name is Doctor Clay Vanclise". I stare hard at him. Clay Vanclise? What kind of name is that? Clay grabs a chair and drags it over to my bed. He looks like he's nineteen or twenty. He can't be a doctor! I wonder what would happen If I called the nurse? Isn't impersonating medical professional illegal? I can only hope! I reach for the pager, but Clay knocks it from my hands in a single swipe. "That won't be necessary, Reagan"! He says in a voice that almost sounds like a purr. His eyes shine with knowledge and mischief. "You see Reagan; you are the single fate of the entire Night World. You my Reagan, are the un-aged witch"… **

**OOOOOOOH CLIFFIEEEEEEE! MWHAHAHAHAHHAHAA! Sorry I keep throwing in characters', but everyone including the nasty Savannah has a purpose! **


	6. Ghost hair and fate

**I stare hard at this doctor, then tilt my head back and start laughing my ass off. This guy's sick! He honest to God is! What kind of person says that? Especially to me! "Are you finished, witch child"? He asks. I wipe my eyes. I can't tell if it's from sadness or laughter. Seriously pal, I will press this button. Clay rolls his eyes and props arms on his knees and head on his palms. "Let me start from the beginning"…**

**Clay- The witch child stares at me with those all too alert green eyes. Only Night people should be that alert, though then again she is a night person, in a way. Well my dear, once upon a time there were two sisters. Their names were Maya and Hellweise. Maya and Hellweise were both witch princesses, and extremely beautiful ones to. Any who, Maya wanted immortality. She found a spell that would grant her it, for a terrible price. "Yeah, I know. She drank the blood of infants and became the first vampire". I stare at her baffled. How on earth did you know that? I ask. She folds her skinny arms over her chest. "My grandmother used to tell me that story; she said witches and vampires are real. I never believed her though, because I am a sensible person. None of that stuff exists". She says, sounding very completely sure of herself. I smirk. Ah my witch child, so much to learn. See my dear that stuff does exist. There is a group of beings called Night people. I in fact happen to be one of them. I am a shape shifter my Reagan. "Bull crap you are"! I smirk. I wanted that answer…**

**I stand up from my chair and crouch into position. "What the hell are you doing"? I smirk. Just watch, witch child. I shut my eyes and pounce. Instantly bones expand, and fur grows thickly across my body. My true form is exposed and I sit with my paws crossed. My tail swishes behind me; my mane is wild and fierce. I run my pink tongue across my sharp fangs. I am a lion. Instead of screaming in terror, Reagan seems to be speechless. I change back to my human form. My ripped clothes hang off my body, and I crack a few joints to give me some needed relief. Reagan stares at me with her big dazzled green eyes. "You're a, a, a, a polymorph"! She stutters, while leaning back against her pillow. I sigh and sit back in my seat. I suppose you could say that, if you wanted to sound all smart about it… Reagan rolls her eyes. "So it's real. Everything grandma told me was real". I nod in sync with her obvious question. "So it wasn't an angel who saved me from the fire… It was a vampire"…**

**Damon- I sift through the ruins of Reagan's once grand home. I hope to find something that will persuade her to join my side. Reagan cannot turn the age of eighteen while she is still mortal! Then the great path of Night People destruction will ensue and vampires, werewolves, witches and shape shifters all through the world will be entirely wiped out. Instead of the human apocalypse to look forward to, we have Night World annihilation on our blood soaked hands and paws in some cases… Not even the witches are innocent, they too have partaken in spilling of mortal blood, now if the witch child Reagan does not stand on our side, and we have no hope… **

_**One side will fall to the witch child's hand**_

_**Whether it is night or day walker she will choose**_

_**On birth night of eighteen, the Witch child will stand**_

_**Then one side will burn in dark ice, cast by witch child **_

_**With hair of flame….**_

**That is the great prophecy of the death of the human race or the Night world. It's pretty grim, even for me. That's why she must be persuaded into the Night World, so we shall be the prevailing side… It also doesn't hurt the fact that I actually love Reagan. Even though I partially killed her parents, it wasn't just for me though. It was for the fate of the entire Night world. If she had parents on the human side, she most likely would seem to want to protect them. If they weren't so old, I would have changed them. Unfortunately though, even if I were to have tried, their bodies would have burned out, rejected the change and they would be rotting corpses. See, I'm not all that bad. Though mostly, it was for me to get Reagan though. She will be my snow bride, even though Savannah thinks she will be, she's far to below me, and dull. So very dull… **

**Clay- Reagan stares at me, a slightly shocked expression plays a role on her face, and others are fear and dis-belief. "I don't know what to make of this! I'm the witch child, because of my hair"? She says while fingering her bald scalp. I nod. "My hairs gone though"… I nod again. Even though your scalp is bare, the ghost of your hair still follows you "Like I'm being haunted by my hair"? She says while tearing her hands from her head. I chuckle blandly at her childishness. No my dear Reagan, you are not being haunted by your hair. It's like an aura. An aura of power that surrounds you… She cocks her head at my remark. "That's… odd"… I nod. Isn't it? **

**Reagan- So, being an un-aged witch who's choice determines the fate of the human and night world. Well that seems simple enough… Not! Clay read me the so called prophecy of the fate of two worlds. Let me say it is about as pleasant as having the fate of two worlds depended on me. Wait, that's what's happening! I sigh audibly. So Clay, I figure you have ways to avoid this? Clay smiles in a cat like way and holds my hand. "Yes actually my dearest Reagan, there is. You can become a shape shifter like me, you can choose to never age and the day of your eighteenth shall never come"… **

**LONG CHAPTER! IT'S BECAUSE I FINALLY GOT A PLOT SO ENJOY! **


	7. time of the month, and lavender grandma

**Perry- I sit in my room and twiddle my thumbs. Reagan doesn't want to see me? Why not? We're soul mates. Soul mates are supposed to want to be around each other. Though for some reason, she won't answer my calls or let me visit. Why won't she answer my calls? I chew my thumb nail. I guess it's getting to be my time of the month… **

**I run down the streets to the hospital. It feels good to run. It feels more natural and at peace. I smirk; the wolf inside me is trying to take over. Though I don't care, I can practically smell my mate. Need and desire pumps through my body and I run my calloused hand through my gold hair. I guess I should mention what I look like. I'm six foot seven, heavily blonde, green eyes, tan skin and I'm muscular. I zip up my sweatshirt as the hospital nears sight. I walk in the waiting room and wipe the shimmering sweat from my forehead. The elevator sits there and I jog over. No one stops me, I hit the button to the eleventh floor, which is the burn unit and wait as the arrow slides across the numbers. I get to her floor and walk to her room. Her scent is so strong in here, chills spread on my arms. I look at the bed. But where is she? I look around frantically. Where is she? The bed is perfectly made. I sprint to the waiting desk; I can feel the wolf coming out of me. Where is Gertrude Reagan West? I snarl at the lady. I feel my fangs growing and myself salivating. "I'm sorry; I'm not permitted to tell you that sir. I lean forward to her. You will tell me EVERYTHING I want to know. She nods, fear is written all over her face. "She went Montana with her new guardian Elysebeth West, her grandmother"! She squeals. I smile wolfishly. Thanks, you've been a big help… And I leave. So she thought she could make it away to Montana… Well, Well… That's not going to work out with me… Not at all… **

**Reagan- I lean against my window of my grandma Elysebeth's car. Clay sits in the back humming show tunes. Elysebeth or grandma as she told me to call her. Or pretty much anything but grandmother. She says it makes her feel old. Grandma reaches over and touches my shoulder. She smells like lavender and her eyes sparkle when she smiles. "Reagan sweetheart, we won't be home for a while. Why don't you go to sleep, I'll have a chat with Clay and we'll wake you up"… All of a sudden, I'm sleepy. The scent of lilac and vanilla over runs my nose and my eyelashes feel heavy. **

**Clay- Elysebeth loses the caring grandmother way towards Reagan, and her ice blue eyes shift to me. "So, my polymorphic friend, what are you interests in my granddaughter"? She says. Her voice is quick and whip like. I smirk. She automatically goes onto the defensive side of her witch child kin. How did you detect my shape shifting abilities? I ask her. She smiles in a way that even spooks me. "I was a vampire slayer; I can detect a Night worlder anywhere. I can tell my own granddaughter, is the UN aged witch. Her aura is wrong from humans, and unlike any Night world creature I have ever encountered. She has un-accessed power beyond any ones wildest dreams… She may be **

**even more powerful than a wild power"… **

**dun DUN DUUUUUUN! I THREW IN THE WILD POWER CARRD! **


	8. Getting back into control

**Reagan- I wake up in a warm, soft bed with satin sheet. I don't recognize where I am, but I do recognize the smell… The blankets have the sweet scent of lavender, and my pillow has a vanilla scent to it, that is so strong I can almost smell the warmth… I smile and stretch my soar body. I'm guessing I'm at my grandma's home in Montana. I figure Clay probably carried me in here. I stand up and realize I'm not wearing my regular clothes. I'm dressed in a pink long sleeved turtle neck nightgown with lace trim. I see my reflection in the mirror. If I had hair, I'd look like a small child. Now look like a cancer patient… **

**The door opens, and I jump. Clay walks in, smirking. He's fully dressed in jeans, and a dark blue turtle neck. "Sleeping beauty awakens"… I blush and he walks over to me. He takes my hand in his and leads me out into the hallway. Clay towers over me, well everyone does but he does it in a way that doesn't make me feel small, he does it in a way that makes me feel safe…**

**I push eggs around on my plate. Grandma made breakfast. She lives in a Victorian style home in the middle of a forest with wild flowers growing everywhere. I can't wait, to go outside with Clay and take long walks in the forest… Clay looks at me with is grey eyes. "Eat; you need your strength young witch child". I nod and choke down the yolk of an egg. **

"**So Reagan, granddaughter dear, the problem at hand is, your training, and your hair"… I look down in shame as the draft chills my head. I miss my fiery locks, my eyebrows and eyelashes… "your hair was a direct symbol of you being the un-aged witch child, now that it's gone… that is an issue"… Grandma says while tapping her long fingernails against the table. I prop my head up on my palms. Then an idea hits me. If I'm a witch, maybe I could do a spell to make my hair grow back! My grandma looks at me with exasperated patience. "Reagan, you're the Un-aged witch. You can't access your powers yet. Not till you turn eighteen". She says. I close my eyes and pinch the skin between my eyes. Well, now I feel stupid… I mutter while picking at my hands. I lower my gaze and stare at the table. I hand reaches over, and stops me from peeling away the flesh. "Don't feel bad, and most certainly don't do that to your lovely hands"… I sigh and look up at him. His smile is warm but his eyes are grim. Excuse me! I back from my chair. I hurry to the bathroom and as soon as the door closes, I lock it… **

**I kneel in front of the toilet. Alright Reagan, time to release your pain… I stick my finger down my throat far enough till I gag. As what resides in my stomach makes its way up my throat, I remove my hand and let it be free. Breakfast and leftover hospital food pours into the shining white bowl. After I'm finished restoring balance in my world, I lay on the floor of Grandma's bathroom. Tears make their way out of the corners of my eyes. I need to cry. The pain and sorrow from the loss of my parents, the pain from my burns, the horror and confusion I feel from finding out I'm a part of some great prophecy? I need a scape goat. I need something to stop the pain. Barfing only goes so far… I stand up and look at myself in the mirror. I've snotted myself and my eyes are red and puffy. Not to mention the burns that run across my hands, arms, legs, and the soles of my feet... I'm no beautiful witch child; I'm a broken, pathetic girl who wished she would have burned in the fire that killed her family….. **

**Damon- so, she left the state. Reagan actually left… I smooth back my night black hair. Alright, I guess I have to get the group and herd them to Montana. We have to track her again… Ugh, what a drag. I run my finger across my fangs. I need to feed first, if I don't we'll have a very messy trip… **

**After drinking a few people almost but not lethally dry, I make myself presentable. I pull out my cell phone and dial Savannah up. "I figured you'd call soon. She got transferred to a new guardian"… I sigh. I know that, Savannah. "There's a problem though. You see Damon… The old bat she's with, is an ex vampire slayer"…. **


	9. Peice of the prophecy, unveiled!

**Reagan- I sit on the porch of Grandma's house. She walks outside with two glasses of what looks to be lemonade. "Here dear, I brought you something to drink. Do you mind if I sit with you"? I take the glass and pat the seat beside me. She sits down. Her blue eyes are soft and she smells like a flower garden. She reaches out and starts to rub my bald scalp. "Are you alright dear? You seemed much shaken earlier. Are you feeling alright"? Her eyes say she knew I was puking in the bathroom. Though, does she know it was intentional? "I got a phone call a few minutes ago… It was about your parents"… I sit up straighter. What is it? She sighs and tucks her longish grey hair behind her ear. "Darling, they already held their funereal… It happened while you were in the hospital"… **

**Elysebeth- Reagan stands up; her green eyes blaze a fire that puts any doubt in my mind that she is not the un aged witch child, to death. She juts out her chin, just like her father used to do, and glares at me. She seems to glow with red, orange, and yellow flaming light, and then suddenly dies down. I can see her aura turn into a dark blue and ominous purple and everything goes cold. The air is so cold, it burns. So this is what the prophecy means… When it says she will destroy a world by burning it in black ice, this is what it means. I look at her bare feet, and ice has started to make a circle around her, though this ice is not clear and beautiful like most, it is solid black and deadly looking… "Elysebeth, take me home. I wish to visit my parent's grave"… I nod. I'm frightened of all this black magic and cold that surrounds her. As soon as I agree to her demands, she stops. Any traces of cold and ice that was once there, vanishes into the air. The only difference though is, my granddaughter's wild flaming red hair has been restored… So have her eyebrows and her thick eyelashes. She touches her head, and her eyes widen. "I brought back my hair"! She calls. I never realized what a beauty my Reagan is. She doesn't look childish anymore; she looks proud and accomplished… She looks like the witch child in the prophecy… **


	10. sinister natures and two choices!

**Reagan- I don't know what came over me, but all of a sudden it felt like something inside of me, broke. Waves of uncontrollable power flooded from my body, and I didn't want to stop it… I wanted to continue to freeze everything. So I guess that's what my power is. The entire time I used it, I had so many of my greediest wants flying through my mind, and they seemed to be at my fingertips. The main one though, was how I desired my hair back, including my eyebrows and eyelashes. As soon as Elysebeth granted my wish to go back home, I instantly felt no need to continue my power. I was incredibly pleased to see that my want had been granted, and my hair had been returned. **

**I stare at myself in the full length mirror of my bedroom. Something has changed about me, most definitely… I can't seem to put my finger on it though... I seem to have lost that childish innocence, and gained a wild womanly look. My eyes seem different as well, there seems to be something a little more I don't want to say sinister about my own self, but they seem darker and more understanding of the apocalyptic situation. I smile coldly at my reflection. Already, I seem to be having more morbid thoughts… Could this be the reason I was UN wanted to age eighteen and have access to my power? Could they have feared I couldn't control my own power? Why, that is ridicules! I'm always in control… Always… **

**That conversation I had with Clay, at the hospital I found unsettling. He asked me to join him in the Night World. He asked me to give up my humanity in order to be a shape shifter, or a polymorph as I call it… He asked me to give up my control and be like him… I remember that conversation so clearly…**

"_**You can become a shape shifter like me, you can choose to never age and the day of your eighteenth shall never come"…Says Clay with hope in his eyes. Reagan looks up at him, her face is puzzled. "You mean, I'd become immortal"? She asks. Her expression clearly shows that she is by far confused. Clay loses the flirtatious joking way he had been, and stares at her with heavy eyes. "Yes, I'm asking you to give up being a human, and join me". He says, his tone is urgent and he tries to be as convincing as possible. Reagan picks at her hands. Clay watches the nervous action and by the way she does it, it most likely isn't the first time. "Would I have any choice on what animal I would change into"? Reagan asks, her voice is more thoughtful, like she might actually take Clays offer. Clay sighs sadly. "No, it's sort of like being a vampire… I'd have to bite you, and then in a day or two you would have the ability to shape shift, into a lioness of course"… Clay says trying to sugarcoat his offer best he can. Reagan's eyes fall in disappointment. "Oh… I see then. Well here's the problem though… You see, I have to be in control of myself, or I fall apart piece by piece, brick by boring brick". Clay stares hard at Reagan, he is obviously angered. The way he sits up straighter and how he cracks his knuckles louder. Reagan continues to pick at her hands until she rips a piece of her skin of. A long trickle of blood seeps out and across her hand. Before Reagan can continue to dig at her wound, Clay slaps her hand away. "Knock it off"! He snarls. Reagan looks taken aback. "Just be glad I'm not a vampire, or I'd probably be enjoying a midafternoon snack"… He says very darkly. Reagan's face goes white. Clay instantly hides his true ways, after realizing that he is in fact scaring Reagan. That can't be done, she needs to trust him. "Though don't you worry Rae, I won't let anyone hurt you. The possibility of me leaving your side is one to a million"… Clay reaches out and tweaks her nose playfully, causing Reagan to laugh, but not feel completely safe… **_

**I sit on the edge of my bed, and think. It's been a couple days and still Clay stays with me. Though when I refused his offer, he showed me a side of him that was like the lion he is… he showed me his predator side, and he made it very clear that at any given moment I could become prey… As if he can hear my thoughts, I honestly don't know, can shape shifters do that? The door opens and in walks Clay. "We need to talk". He says bluntly. I nod. I sense he's frustrated, did grandma already tell him about my little run in with my powers? **

**Clay- I walk into Reagan's room. Her hair really is back, and she has a more sinister aura to her. Like a Night person… That is actually good. That might persuade her to join the Night World side after all… We need to talk I say. She nods. "I need to know what would happen if I chose to save the Night world, and what would happen if I chose to save the human world"… I sigh. I had been dreading this moment… According to the prophecy, I begin. That if you choose to save the Night World, you will be worshipped as the queen of all night world creatures even the royal ones, or even be considered a goddess. The world will become our hunting grounds, and you will control it. If you choose though, to save the human world, they will remain ignorant to your acts, you will be stripped of your powers, but you are rumored to receive a wish. You are supposedly allowed to wish for anything you can imagine. Though that's all just a rumor though… I say slyly. Reagan lies back on her bed. Anyways, I see your hair is back where it belongs. I guess some of your powers kicked in! I say while smiling. "Yeah, I guess I did"… I stand up and look at her; she levels her eyes with mine. Just don't go around using them all the time Rae, we have to make the right choices, when certain people's fates are on our hands…**


	11. Return of the heart set vampire!

**Damon- the house looms in view; already I can smell her… Her scent I intoxicating and it makes the sweet ache in my fangs sing a golden melodies to me. I run my finger across my tender canines… Oh how I wish to sink them into her sweet flesh and drink her delicious blood… I have sampled it before; I loved how it sent me into frenzy! I lick my lips just thinking of her, her blood is sweet and euphoric. It makes even me, feel like a drunkard who just tasted the forbidden wine of the Garden of Eden. **

**I walk up the ech, wooden steps of the porch. The rotten smell of shape shifter curls up my nostrils. Yuck, her shape shifter 'guardian' has obviously coated the ex-vampire slayers home in his repulsive scent. I gag as my eyes start to water. How can one being smelled have so badly? Oh yeah, he's not a pure vampire like I am. The house is quiet, to quiet for my liking. I run quickly upstairs to her bedroom. Her bed is made, and the clothes are packed away. Realization dawns upon me. SHE'S NOT HERE! I yell. **

**Perry- I smell her coat, run my fingers across her hairbrush and roll in her bed. I coat myself in her beautiful scent. Need and lust pump through my veins. I sigh and wish she was here. I would bite her, transform her into a werewolf and we would mate. Wolves mate for life right? I smile and scratch my head, lick my lips and smile well, wolfishly…. I smell something, putrid. The scent is gut wrenching. I gag at the scent as I recognize it. I smell, vampire… **

**Reagan- I button my knee length turtle neck trench coat. Black of course, it's only fitting that I wear black… To remember my parents… I stand in the chilly graveyard, all by myself of course. I only want to be alone; Elysebeth and Clay are somewhere… I could care less. I hold in my hand violets and roses, two for each of them. I find the graves. I find THEIR graves… Patricia and Carlton West… I close my eyes and rest the flowers in front of stone… I stand up, my hair whips around in my face. "Reagan, is that you? Is that you alive"? I turn at the most unwanted voice for me to here. There stands a grungy, shadowy eyed Kaleb…. **

**SORRY GUYS! I KNOW IT'S BEEN AWHILEE! Anyways I got a serious ouchie! Though I'm watching my dvd of VAMPIRE KNIGHT! YAAY! So I'ma write a Vampire Knight fanfic! **


	12. Glacial eyes and battle of rival lovers!

**He runs forth at me. Fear pulses in my veins. He's come to finish the job he started. Kaleb throws his arms around me and holds me in an awkward embrace. He trembles and pulls me closer. Well, if that's even possible… "Oh Reagan, I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry… I thought you were dead… My flower, my beauty"… I realize that he's crying. Kaleb Farley, fearless leader of the Black Bullets, the murderer of my parents, is holding me in a romantic embrace and crying. What the hell? **

**I regain my composure, and set my hands firmly on his chest. It's warm, and I can feel his heart beating rapidly. He looks at me. Tracks of dirt have been cleaned away from his salty tears, and his black eyes are bloodshot. Step away, from me Kaleb! I say venomously. "Reagan, I-"… I said step away! I push him back; I can feel my power breaking free. **

**Kaleb- Reagan pushes me away, and her touch feels like ice. It chills my entire body… All the way down to my bones. She glares at me with an icy look in her eyes. Even her hair seems to have a frosty type look to it, and it's the color of an open flame! She smirks. "Petty men, you think that if you embrace a girl like this… That we will forever be yours. How ignorant and shameful"… Reagan says. Her voice is like an icicle. I can feel its frigidness, iciness and the cold to it. She draws back her lips in not quite a smile but more of a grimace. "As you said, I have freckles on my nose. You said you've killed more people than there are spots on my epidermis. Kaleb, watch for my mark"… She says. Then Reagan turns and walks away. Her flaming almost seemingly purple hair whips around her face. The heels of her boots are the last thing to fade from her. Where she stood, is a clear patch of ice on the grass, and on her parent's graves, is a thin coating of frost… **

**I stand back in my crummy shower as I try to wash away the chill that Reagan gave me, from my bones. She seemed eerie, she seemed older. Her skin was white, like white as snow. Her eyes were more glacial. Had they been black, it would have been like staring into an eternal black glacial darkness. When I saw those eyes, I wanted to reach up and take whatever sunlight I could catch grasp on… I realize how cheesy that must sound, but it's how I felt. The air literally got heavier and the wind picked up, after and only after she pushed away from my embrace…**

**I sprawl out on my futon. I can't shake the feeling of being cold… I put on a hoodie over my bare chest and pull my iPod from my pocket. I scroll through to Drowning Pools. I select my favorite songs. Let the bodies hit the floor and turn the volume up loud. That way I can hear and hear only the song, maybe it'll banish my demons and block my thoughts…**

**Damon- I'm just about to leave, when I catch a strange scent. I smirk in disgust and semi happiness. A werewolf is upstairs and coating himself in MY Reagan's scent. That is not cool with me… I pivot back to the steps, and them in a split second, I'm at the doorway. I kick it open, and find a freakishly tall what would be thought of as an 'all American boy' werewolf stands there, looking like a guilty puppy. His expression turns to anger when he realizes I'm a vampire. **

**So, puppy, what the hell are you doing in MY Soul mate's bedroom? I snarl. He looks taken aback. "Your soul mate, you un-dead disgrace? NO, Reagan is my MATE, and I'll kill anyone to claim her as mine. He cracks his neck and leans forward. Fur explodes across his flesh and a muzzle forms in his face. I lick my fangs and leap at him. I fully intend to win, and I'll kill him to keep Reagan with me… **


	13. hatefull parnters and tearfull embraces?

**Perry- my animal instinct kicks in and I take a snap at the vampire with my teeth. I want him to so badly rip him to shreds. So I clamp my jaw firmly on his leg. I shake my head rabidly. **_**Kill… Kill… Kill the rival… **_**The phrase runs through my head and I attempt to rip his leg, clean off. I'll use the bone for a chew toy… "Wait! The exasperated vampire hisses. I continue to chew. "I know where Reagan is"! He says. Immediately, I quit chewing when I hear her name. My ears twitch. I release him from my grasp and back away. "I know that you love Reagan as well as I do. I know where she is. Perhaps we can strike a deal"… **

**Damon- the mutt and I walk out of the house. We keep our distances, man I hate having to team up with a mutt to get back my Reagan. Though, he can sniff her out, and it'll be easier to take out the puppet master that is the shape shifter… Wipe that smirk off your face, wolf. We're working together to kill the shape shifter… Perry nods, still smirking. I speed up and keep at my own pace. **

**Kaleb- I run down the street. Sweat pours down my face. I need to get her off my `mind and the ice from my soul. My skin tingles when I think of her. Reagan… Why did I kill her family? My heart feels heavy, and full. I slow my pace and pinch the skin between my eyebrows. Why, why did I choose to strike the match? I jog through the town. The greenery begins to thicken and the road winds and curves. The smell of smoke gags me. Suddenly the trees clear and there lay the smoked ruins of her once beautiful home. I see a figure kneeling to the ashen ruins. I found her, once again… Reagan… I call out. My tongue feels heavy and thick in my mouth. She stands up, her shoulders look stiff. "I told you, to leave me alone, Kaleb"… She says. Her voice is shaky. I walk over to Reagan and rest my hand on her shoulder. An icy feeling creeps up my arm, and then stops. Reagan stands up, pivots n the toe of her boots and throws her arms around my chest. I feel her trembling and dampness on my shirt. I put my arms around her waist, and rest my head in her fiery pile of curls… Sssh, Reagan… I'm with you… I sigh into her hair. I can feel my own tears threatening to spill… I Kaleb Farley, have cried twice in one day…**


	14. chances of soul mates and frozen wounds

**Reagan- I don't know why, I'm now accepting Kaleb's embrace. Much less, holding him back… Though for some reason I feel safe and secure in his arms. Even more so, then what I feel when I'm with Clay. Even though Kaleb is the reason that I am an orphan now… I un-lock myself from Kaleb's grasp and stare at him. His bright blue eyes look down at me, with so much concern. I reach up, and push aside his scruffy black hair from his face. He draws in a long breath. Does my touch, hurt you? I ask softly. I question this, because back at the graveyard I nearly froze him into an ice statue. Kaleb quickly shakes his head in denial. "No, No Reagan. Your touch does exactly the opposite"… I nod, still concerned for his being. I Reagan West am concerned for the man who killed my parents, being. **

**Clay- I brush my golden bangs from my face. Reagan's scent, mixed with ash and a human's scent snakes up my nose. I walk from the clearing, and see her in an embrace with a human with black hair. She pulls from his grasp and I make my way over to her. I make my way over to her. She doesn't notice me. She stares at him. Her green orbs seem to be transfixed with the very appearance of the human. I realize what is happening. I run, taking long strides. I can feel the cosmoses power coming. I can literally sense the power. Please, please no. Please don't be, the soul mate principal… **

**I run at Reagan. Reagan, no! I scream. She seems to painfully tear her gaze from the human. I swallow nervously "Clay, there you are"! She says, once she has seemed to acknowledge my presence. The human, glares at me with icy blue eyes. For some reason, that makes me nervous. "Clay, this is Kaleb". She says with a self-indicating hand gesture towards the human. I scowl in disgust at him. The one who killed your parents? I snap. Reagan barely flinches; her green orbs get an icy glaze to them. We need to talk, Reagan. I say while clamping onto her wrist with my hand. I turn and drag her. Since she weighs barely anything, she slides on her heels. She kicks and screams the whole way. Kaleb, her human runs after but I'm using my immense inhuman speed. "Let me go, Clay"! Reagan snarls. I have to say something, very important! I snarl back at her. She stares at me with her big icicle eyes. "Alright, so let us play MY way then"! She says coldly. **

**Reagan clamps onto my hand and instantly all I can feel is a brutal cold. It slides up my arm like painful, icy fingers. Her red hair looks a chilly shade of purple, and her snow white skin looks to be glowing hauntingly white. An ice patch forms beneath my feet, but un-like regular ice, its solid black. The whole world seems to be darker, and so much colder. I feel miserably cold. This is a new cold, it feels like all hope in the world, has evaporated into thin air. "Let go off me, Clay. Or I'll continue"… I drop her arm. Instantly her eyes turn back to her sun streamed green forest color. She frowns though, looking down at her wrist. "Clay, you bruised me"… She says. Her voice sounds hurt. Reagan, I'm so sorry! It was an accident, but something is going on. Something bad, is about to happen! "What do you… what do you mean"? Reagan asks. Her expression clearly wears worry. A vampire and a werewolf are after you. They are both convinced that you're their soul mates. I've learned this from a group I'm joined in. Called Circle Daybreak… Reagan nods, chewing her lip. Listen Reagan, they are very bad Night World creatures. I say while glancing around. Why did she have to pick HERE? This is the most obvious place go… "Oh on the contrary, Claymore the shape shifter prince. I wouldn't say, that were necessarily bad people. I just say, we are more driven then most"… I turn my head to see the two monsters I didn't want to come across. Damon Moreli and Perry O'Donnell, the aristocratic vampire, and less then tame werewolf…**

**HEY! There was chapter 14. There's only going to be like one or two more chapters now. Then I shall start the sequel for **_**To save your life, I'd have to end it. **_** Any suggestions on what the second shall be called? It's going to be in two years, when Reagan turns eighteen and the day of the prophecy is fast approaching. Till then, when I finish this, and I'm working on the second one, you my beautiful and adoring public should read my Inuyasha story. It's called dog demon and love dog. That's what Inuyasha and Inusuki mean in Japanese… So yeah! I'd love if you guys would rate and review! **

**Till now and forever!**

**-Jetholiday16. **


	15. Raging power and end for now!

**Damon- I massage the back of my neck. Well, this is… awkward... I mumble. Reagan turns her green eyes to mine. "You… you're the guy who saved me from the fire! You were in the n hospital"! I run to her. Yes, my green eyed beauty. That would be who I am. I take her hand in mine and lift it my lips. My name is Damon, and Reagan you are my soul- and then I'm knocked from balance. Perry stands over me, snarling. Reagan throws her arm over her face. She looks scared. I don't see why she doesn't just use that beautiful power she possesses… **

**Perry- Reagan looks scared of me… Oh no, that won't do… I face her direction. She attempts to hide behind her skinny arms. If she's so scared, why does she not use her powers? Reagan steps back from me. Her green orbs reflect my wolfish reflection. "Who are you"? She stammers. My names Perry, we go to school together. I grab her hands in mine and hold them to my chest. You see Reagan, were soul mates. "Were, soul what"? She asks. I frown and squeeze harder on her frail hands. "Oww, Perry let go"! She snaps. I feel the wolf singing to be free. **

**Clay- I realize that I did just the same to Reagan. I held tightly onto her, and didn't give her the freedom she deserved. I guess that's what I love most about Reagan. It's not her beauty, even though she is one, it's her spirit. I love her strength and independence. I love how she freely expresses her thoughts, and I love her beliefs on freedom…. Reagan is like a bird, she's beautiful, and you want to keep that beauty for yourself, cooped up in an iron cage, though she begins to slowly dissolve in front of your eyes. Then before long, her delicate wings are forever broken and her smiling face will never again greet the sky… **

**Kaleb- I watch in horror as this monster slowly shows itself in front of Reagan. I need a weapon… Something to save her with, suddenly the gun in my deep jean pocket feels obnoxiously heavy. I reach slowly into my pocket, and draw it out. Will this be strong enough, to save her? Suddenly, Reagan looks mad. After immense attempts to reason with the beast, but now he looks to be holding her arm even tighter. "Alright then, if you won't understand my reasoning. I guess I'll have to defend myself"! She snaps. She takes her free hand, and puts it on the beast's chest. What the hell is she doing? **

**All of a sudden, the air turns ice cold. It feels like a hopeless cold. Oh God! It's the cold that was surrounding Reagan only earlier… What could it be? The center of the endless cold seems to be circled around Reagan and the wolf creature… Then it dawns on me. Reagan somehow is the one who seems to be controlling this… I don't know how I didn't notice this beforehand. She raises her hands to the sky and tips her head back. Her eyes glow white and a blinding blue light explodes from her palms. Suddenly I'm thrown with such immense power and all I can see is her light…**

**Reagan- Perry finally releases, as he lets go of my arm. The waves of power keep rolling in. Is this how I'll destroy one of the worlds? I tremble with power. It won't stop. I close my palms and press my finger to one another. The wild power dies down a little. I have to stop this! I focus on flames… Fire, hot beats cold right? I shut my eyes and focus on stopping this attack… I think of a bright orange flame that comes and sweeps away all the cold with its secure warmth… when I think of that, I think of my parents… **

**Instantly, the flame dies out. I bend over; my hands rest on my knees. I inhale and exhale rapidly. I feel so weak. I look around me. Clay, Kaleb, Damon and Perry stand around me in angles that from an upper view, it would look like a pentagon. I face them all, they stare at me obviously shocked. Everything is silent for a moment. Then everyone starts talking. "Reagan"! From Kaleb. "You are"! from Clay. "My"! From Perry, and "Soul mate"! From Damon. **

**THAT'S IT! THE LAST CHAPTER OF TO SAVE YOUR LIFE, I'D HAVE TO END IT! THE SEQUAL WILL BE OUT SOON! **


End file.
